pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Blast
Fire Blast is a -type move that has a 10% chance of causing a burn. It was introduced in Generation I. It is Charizard's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The user releases a fire ball that creates a star-shaped explosion after damaging the opponent. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM46. Description |An attack that may cause a burn.}} |A fiery blast that scorches all. May cause a burn.}} |Incinerates everything it strikes. May cause a burn.}} |The foe is hit with an intense flame. It may leave the target with a burn.}} |The foe is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The target is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The target is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire. This may also leave the target with a burn.}} Effect It was one of nine elemental moves that do the same damage, 120 HP, until Fire Blast's power was changed to 110 in Generation VI. These moves consisted of Fire Blast, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Gunk Shot, Focus Blast, Hurricane, Zap Cannon, Power Whip and Megahorn. Learnset By leveling up |||47|54 ( ) 42 ( )|42|42|STAB='}} |53|53|38 ( ) 37 ( )|41|41|41|STAB='}} |61|63|38 ( ) 37 ( )|41|41|41|STAB='}} |57|57|54|62 ( ) 55 ( )|55|55|STAB='}} |||71|71 ( ) 45 ( )|||STAB='}} |49|49|46|49 ( ) 43 ( )|43|43|STAB='}} |71|71|71|71|71|71|STAB='}} / |44|44|29 ( ) 37 ( )|37|37|37|STAB='}} ||||50 ( ) 40 ( )|40 ( ) 35 ( )|35|STAB=''}} ||45|45 ( ) 90 ( )|90|90 ( ) 75 ( )|75|STAB=''}} |||58|62 ( ) 55 ( )|55|55|STAB='}} ||||34|34|34|STAB='}} / ||||78|78|78|STAB='}} |||||48|48|STAB='}} |||||55|59|STAB='}} / |||||61|74|STAB='}} Trivia *The name, Daimonji, implies the festival, Gozan no Okurini, which is commonly called, Daimonji. **The word means great or large and "大", the kanji for that is similar to the kanji symbol for fire (火). Gallery |games2 = Fire Blast II.PNG |games3 = Fire Blast III.png Fire Blast depicted in Generation III |games6 = Fire Blast VI.png Fire Blast depicted in Generation VI |games7 = Fire Blast VII.png Fire Blast depicted in Generation VII Fire Blast (Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee).png Fire Blast depicted in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |anime1 = Blaine Magmar Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Blaine's Magmar Gary Arcanine Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Gary's Arcanine Pete Pebbleman Arcanine Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Pete's Arcanine |anime2 = Entei M03 Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by a wild Entei Gary Magmar Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Gary's Magmar |anime3 = Tucker's Arcanine Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Tucker's Arcanine |anime4 = Black Belt Zangoose Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Blackbelt's Zangoose Lucas Magmortar Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Lucas' Magmortar |anime5 = Chili Pansear Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Chili's Pansear Virgil Flareon Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Virgil's Flareon |anime6 = Serena Braixen Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Serena's Braixen Moltres Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by a wild Moltres Aria Delphox Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Aria's Delphox |anime7 = Poké Ride Garchomp Flygon Altaria Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Poké Ride's Garchomp, Flygon, and Altaria Ash Torracat Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Ash's Torracat |anime8 = Mew Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Mew (New Series) |manga2 = Entei's Fire Blast and Raikou's Thunder.PNG Fire Blast being used by Entei |manga6 = Zinnia's Salamence Fire Blast.png Fire Blast being used by Zinnia's Salamence }} Category:Moves with a base power of 120 Category:Moves that leave a burn